medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The MP40 is a German Submachine gun featured in all Medal of Honor games which concern the European theatre. ''Medal of Honor and Underground The MP40 is a weapon that can be picked up from dead soldiers by walking over them, it has high recoil with average damage and a decent fire rate. It holds 12 more round than the Tommy gun at the cost of lower damage, being able to kill in 4 hits to the chest, and 2 hits to the head. [[Medal of Honor: Allied Assault|''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault]] The MP40 is once again available to the player. It is the same as the one in the past 2 Medal of Honors, though it has a new skin owing to improved graphics. Single Player In Single Player campaign, the MP40 is a very common weapon, though it is found in use with Officers and NCO character models in all Allied Assault games, Rarely will regular Troops seek to use it in battle, opting for the Kar98k or opting for MG42 mounted positions. Multiplayer With it's 32-round magazine, it can put out more hurt than the M1 Thompson and other SMGs at the cost of higher recoil, the only SMG outcompeting it being the PPSh-41 with it's Ammo Capacity of 70-rounds. It has high recoil in comparison to the other SMGs, so this gun should be used just like the BAR. In order to maintain accuracy, the player must burst-fire at medium range, and semi-automatic trigger-tap at long range, though at close range the player may feel free to go full out if they think it's worth it, as power and ROF trump accuracy at close range while it being the exact opposite at long range. Mp40_aa.png|The MP40 as it appears in Allied Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' In Medal of Honor: Frontline, it is the same as the one in Allied Assault, but it is rare to find and is only usable in 2 missions, "A Storm in the Port" and "Several Bridges too Far". It is a semi-decent weapon, though it is a let-down in comparison to the Allied Assault version. While it has less recoil than in AA, it has also cost it lower damage, doing a mediocre 40 points per damage. And it's rate of fire has been slowed, but to enough to match it's real life rate of fire. Medal-honor-frontline-gc-2.jpg|The MP40 as it appears in Medal of Honor: Frontline. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In ''Medal of Honor: European Assault, the MP40 is one of the more common weapons used by the enemies. It is very similar to the Thompson submachine gun used by the Allies, but is much more common. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard In ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the MP40 is an obtainable weapon. It is not upgradeable, but is much more common than the Thompson,as well as having a higher rate of fire, little to no recoil, and has a higher magazine capacity than the Thompson when it's not upgraded at 32 rounds, and therefore may serve as a good replacement if ammunition is running low. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The MP40 in Medal of Honor: Airborne is a selectable weapon. It can be upgraded to become very powerful. *Double magazine: faster reload. *64-round magazine: double-sized magazine. *Dagger: A dagger which kills all regular enemies with a single hit. Trivia *In most games of the Medal of Honor series, the MP40 is featured as the most profilic weapon in the German Army, while this may have been made so to increase the challenge of the game, it is extremely historically inaccurate as the MP40 was only issued to NCOs and field officers (Captains and Lieutenants) as a badge of rank. The main infantry used rifles and support weapons instead, though it is probable that this could happen when the game is in 1945 as the germans were desperate at this time and anything left was issued to ANYONE that could still fight, so sometimes in 1945 infantry were issued MP40s, but it still is more likely to be issued a rifle or an StG-44 instead. Category:Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Submachine Guns